Port Town
So you made it past the treacherous and formidible Warden, now what? Now you're brought to the small village named Port Town. Here, you have many side quests you can take on. Port Town offers a vast map and plenty of adventure; however, with that adventure, comes challenge. If you're brave enough, you can fight your way through the hoards of creatures and bandits to arrive at the Desert Camp. 'Area Explaination:' As soon as you spawn in this small village, you will be brought to a little town with a Checkpoint in top of an vast dried up docking area presumably used for fishing/shipping before the river got clogged by a Dam of the Dark Lord. Theres a Small Memory right in the small town. In the middle of the town. Port Town has a Shopkeep, a Seller, a Blacksmith, Mailbox, and a Red NPC which lets you restart and loose all of your items, but at a cost of double exp from Quests. An chef in Port Town needs help to kill Sand Crabs. Theres a man on the docks asks you to kill Sand Worms, going down on the docks will be a guy who lost his bee. Of the floor of the river bay will be three more quests waiting for you to complete, where the King Crab will spawn trying to kill any player he sees. Left of the Bay will be a man underneath a tent that needs Worm Dung from Sand Worms. Across of the docks will be a Deprived Soul wanting Clam and Crab Stew from Sand Crabs. Left of the Deprived is another Deprived who will tell you about valuable pearls you obtained from Clams which worths for $500 for each pearl. Theres also a shard used for upgrading weapons damage inside of a ribcage sitting in the sand. * All those Quests aren't required, but they are all highly recommended for you to level up! Right from the docks will be a level 5+ area only where there will be loot of Brawler Armor and Brawler Greaves protected by Sand Crabs. To the left of the lighthouse will be an dungeon that which has walls to climb over through to face two Blue Eye Knights guarding a Flask which can be converted into a health or mana flask. kill both at the same time so the forcefield will not dissipate, extremely challenging for lower level players. You could skip this area entirely if its too difficult for you, head down beside the cave through the Bandit Area which you have to fight through, to the left of the Bandit area is the entrance to Castle Grounds in which you have to climb through obstacles to get there. There is a Small Memory also on a leaning dead tree on one of the branches. The rest of the Bandit area is blocked off by a gate in which you have to by climbing the plateau in the center of the area (Knight Leggings can be found on the side) climbing up the ledge (you can jump from here to the smaller of the plateau to get shard), jumping to the overhang, and scrambling to the lever with a chain to the gate (this also opens a shortcut behind the creature standing in front of a tent behind the lighthouse). There is a Memory in a tunnel left of the gate. Through the gate shows two paths leading to different direction which both leads to the same way, near the right path there a little cave in the side of the mountain with a flask inside. The right path leads to a closed gate which can be opened by going through the left path. Climbing the cliff of the left path leads to a man requesting for Bandits to be killed for him near the Bandit base, which is a fortress full of gates closing he path, opening the first gate requires you to climb up the ledges to the right, walk along the wall, and jump down to the platform with the lever. To the wall of the tower there is a Small Memory. Inside of the fortress is another gate of the other side of the fortress and a level 35 forcefield which leads to the Bandit Base Quest, it's extremely difficult for even mid level players. In the other side of the fortress, is an tunnel full of Bandits trying to kill you, going through the tunnel you go through a series of planks with a rare Divine Butterfly sitting on a ledge. Go to the lever to open the large gate to the next checkpoint. Quests: 'Enemies' 'Secrets:' Look to your right as soon as you spawn and you will see an old destroyed building. In it, there are two crates. Walk up to the one farthest from you and press e to obtain Slacks. On the opposite side is a small farm. Behind the building are two more crates. The one farthese from the building contains a Tunic. Lastly, there is a Small Shield that can be rather difficult to get to for inexperienced users. There are two ways to get to this item. The first ways requires you to travel up the path you would take to unlock the first gate you come across, but instead of jumping onto the overhang, you would jump onto the dead tree protruding out of the mountain side. Then, you jump from the tree onto the ledge and continue forward until you reach the Small Shield. There is, however, another solution. As soon as you enter the area with Desert Bandits, there is a plateau in the middle of the path. You can follow the red markers in the image to reach the shield. Just be warned that the climbing and jumping required for this can be difficult. To make this process easier, you can read about how to climb more efficiently here. One secret item can be found here, behind the lighthouse. If you climb up the plateau that the lighthouse is sitting on and go behind it, you will be pleasantly surprised with a Club. This is a great weapon, so be sure to check it out! Another figure you will find is the mysterious man named Bobby. Bobby apears numerous times throughout the game with only a few words to say before disappearing again. Category:Locations